Talk:Dirk Strider (pre-scratch)
Strife Specibus Can we confirm his Strife Specibus is Bladekind? I think Act 3 sort of points to it, but again, too lazy to go look, and if I remember right it's really only a silhouette of whatever he's holding. :End of Act 2 cinematic, actually. And yes, it just shows him holding it, not fighting with it, so any talk of Bro's Strife Specibus is just speculation.--Bunnyboi 04:08, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, he hasn't entered STRIFE (yet.) Although he might not even rely on his Specibus considering how Dave told John that Bro keeps his Sylladex Weaponized.(No doubt the reason weapons are left haphazardly throughout the apartment.) Koolkevk 04:14, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm starting to suspect another psyche with Bro's specibus turning out to be sunglasseskind or backwardshatkind or something.--Bunnyboi 04:16, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Maybe even the dangerous hugesideburnskind Koolkevk 04:19, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::wait... Isnt he supposed to be using a GUARDIAN RUBRIC? :::::also... worst guardian ever. Dave is going to grow up with serious mental issues... Online handle Online handle: Softass? Where did that come from? : However, I don't think that's Bro's screenname. It looks like that was someone signing onto the site around the same time as Dave since Dave probably didn't write that message. Koolkevk 05:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) First appearance The wiki says his first appearance was but you get the first glance at him at the end of 04:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Whoops, totally forgot that non-exile-related stuff happened in that flash. Changed it. --Pigbuster 08:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Dead? Is he the dead? Looks like Jack's got some blood on his hands in the latest flash, and out of Davesprite, Cal and Bro, only Bro has blood. ONO. AnatineTyrant 05:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :See and . Short answer: not necessarily. - Jumpjet2k 07:17, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::It seems to be fresh blood, and we saw his bloodless hand after killing Bro. Whoever he took down must've put up a huge fight. ~ 22:16, November 29, 2010 (UTC) The scratch I edited this page earlier to point out that Bro actually did start the scratch when he stabbed the Beat Mesa but this was changed back by someone saying that the sentence "he most likely attempted to initiate the scratch" made mine redundant. I disagree because that one implies that he attempted and failed, whereas tells us that he succeeded in I would just change it back but editing wars give me a headache - anyone else's opinion would be appreciated Duranbong (talk) 23:15, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :That was me. I do think it's still kind of redundant, as it was at least, so the best way to handle it would probably be to combine the two statements somehow. Regardless, I'm obviously biased, so I too would like to hear some other users' opinions. 23:22, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Holding back extremely During the strife with Jack he was able to juggle Cal, who was a good 5ft away, while still keeping his blade against Jack Noirs. So unless Cal posseses the power to self levitate Bro must be moving insanely fast. So why not just zip around and decapitate Jack? 21:17, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :Teleportation powers are likely faster. Plus Cal was probably "always possessed." 03:50, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Still doesn't explain why Cal was floating so far away. Caliborn's soul is used to posses people not move Cal. And Jack couldn't teleport until post-Bec prototyping. I am almost positive bro could have out-maneuvered and decapitated the one armed Jack Noir. Especially since Davesprite (who is supposedly a better swordsman then alpha Dave) was helping.The2ndplayer (talk) 20:42, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Wait you're right he wasn't Bec prototyped yet, that's a huge oversight I made. But I honestly think Bro would go for an honorable and fair battle instead of cheaply using his flashstepping for a one-hit kill. And to be fair we still don't know the full details of Caliborn's possession of Cal. 20:54, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Age Today we learned from Dave that he was old. Should we edit his infobox to reflect this information? -- 08:10, June 29, 2015 (UTC) 19:43, June 29, 2015 (UTC) I agree that the infobox should be changed for this. After all, this is the first time anyone's even estimated at his age in cannon. Squirtle? Why does this article mention that Squirtle? It is the least likely anime character to wear those glasses for him to be referring to AND it isn't even the first anime character who wore them. 07:22, September 11, 2015 (UTC)